


Last Dregs of Virginity

by evelynIttor



Series: My Spn Pairings Bingo [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: About-to-die Sex, Cave-In, Certain Death, F/F, First Time, Infidelity, Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2393273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelynIttor/pseuds/evelynIttor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're stuck in a cave-in. Charlie doesn't think things are quite as bleak as Krissy does, definitely not worth the last attempts at life, it's not the time for 'I'm-about-to-die-sex'. She's not sure when she decided to get down on the cave floor and pull down a teenager's pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Dregs of Virginity

"I don't want to die a virgin!"

Charlie couldn't help herself, she laughed and her hunting partner scowled at her. "Sorry Krissy, just, you're not a lesbian. You've got a boy, you talk about him enough. We'll get out of this and we'll both go home."

Krissy shook her head, her curly hair waving about. "C'mon Charlie," the previous bluster in her voice was gone and Charlie remember just how young her partner was. "We haven't heard anything in hours and none of the rock is shifting."

"Don't give up." Charlie shifted on the rocky floor. It was dark, only the light from her phone illuminated the cave they were stuck in. The wendigo was roasting in a fire on the other side of the cave wall, but the hikers they'd rescued had set off a rock slide. They'd both been unlucky enough to get trapped on the wrong side. That had been six hours ago. "At least we got it, right?"

Krissy nodded and snuggled closer into Charlie's side. It was cold and damp in the cave. Both of them were dressed for hiking and they'd shed layers after setting the bonfire around the wendigo. The sun had probably gone down by now and the rocks around them made the air cold. Charlie could see her breath every time she breathed out.

Charlie let Krissy wrap her arms around her and Charlie returned the embrace. Skin to skin was warmer and with each puff of air against her collarbone she knew that Krissy was still breathing. They'd gotten scraped up in the rock slide, at least, that was all they'd been able to see by the light of their cell phones. Charlie was worried Krissy was hurt worse than she'd let on.

Krissy's lips were warm and Charlie jumped when they pressed against hers, but there was nothing but solid rock behind her and she couldn't pull away easily.

"Krissy!" Charlie pushed the seventeen year-old hunter off of her. "I said no."

"Please?" Krissy kissed Charlie's wrist. "We're going to die in here. How much air do you think we've got left? You haven't heard from Sam or Dean and I haven't heard from Garth. Just do this for me, before it's too late."

"We'll get out of here-" Charlie began to promise.

"Look, I'm not a little girl. I know the situation. Besides, don't you like me?" Krissy's tongue was wet along Charlie's wrist and when she blew along the strip of damp skin, goose bumps popped up. "Please?" Krissy pressed in closer and Charlie didn't push her away.

Driven on by the lack of resistance, Krissy kissed her again. Charlie opened her arms and let Krissy press up against her chest. She busied her hands untucking Krissy's shirt from her jeans and running her fingers up the warm skin of Krissy's sides and chest.

"Oh. . ." Krissy's kiss stopped when Charlie's hands reached the stiff fabric of her sports bra.

"Want to stop?" Charlie's hands frozen where they were. 

"No," Krissy kissed her again and started with the teenager makeout noises.

Charlie returned the kisses, but her attention was on the bra hidden beneath Krissy's shirt. She spent a moment running her fingers over the back and the front before deciding it was the type that had to be pulled on and off over top of the head. She couldn't get it off Krissy on her own. Charlie settled for lifting the fabric up and setting it down above Krissy's breasts. They were small and fit nicely in her hands. She rolled the nipples between her fingers and Krissy arched away from her, the kisses ending.

"Good?" Charlie whispered, pushing Krissy back so she could straddle her and grind her crotch against Krissy's thigh.

"I've been to second base before. Get on with the good stuff." Krissy undid the button on her jeans and yanked her zipper down. 

"Eager." Charlie slid down, dragging Krissy's jeans down to her ankles as she moved into position. "Open." She kneed Krissy's legs apart, they were hampered by the clothes, but Charlie wasn't interested in struggling with hiking boots now.

"Oh god!" 

Charlie looked up, grinning. It had only taken her one stroke from bottom to top to get Krissy to make that sound. "No one's ever touched you here before?" She could feel the heat of Krissy's blush, even though she couldn't see it.

"I've touched, you know, myself."

"Ah." Charlie let one of her fingers stroke around the wet opening. "So, you've felt this before?" She slipped her finger inside up to the second knuckle and rubbed the ridged flesh inside.

"Oh, oh!" Krissy writhed under her. "Yeah, yeah, I've done that before."

Charlie pulled her finger out. It was soaking wet and she dipped it in the fluids almost dripping off in the surrounding area. Krissy was relaxed, more aroused than Charlie had been her first time. With two fingers now coated in Krissy's juices, Charlie pressed the tips of them both in.

"Uh-" Krissy drew away, her legs pulling together.

"That hurt?" Charlie asked, she didn't press further onwards, but she didn't pull back. 

"It's burning." Krissy said, but Charlie felt the conscious relaxation in the muscles beneath her and the tight grasp of the flesh around her fingertips loosened up. "Keep going."

"It shouldn't hurt." Charlie said and she pressed inside with one finger again. She left it in there and turned her hand so her thumb could stroke across Krissy's clit. It took her three strokes to find the little nub on the outside and she ghosted over it.

"Ah, better." Krissy's legs opened a little bit more and Charlie twitched the finger she had inside of Krissy.

"Tell me if it hurts again." Charlie arranged herself on the ground until her warm breath was puffing against Krissy's nether region. She spread Krissy's thighs further apart and let her tongue take over on Krissy's clit. When Krissy's thighs snapped tight together on either side of her head, Charlie slipped a second finger in next to her first.

"OH!" The muscles inside twitched around her fingers and Charlie kept them still. The opening and the passage beyond it were tight, tighten than she ever remembered being, even her first time. She must have been doing something wrong.

Charlie licked and nuzzled at Krissy's clit, her fingers moved in tiny amounts inside, trying to find the g-spot. Krissy was making noises now, happy ones and her legs had flopped back down to the cave floor.

"Did you hear that?" Charlie lifted her head from Krissy's crotch. 

"What?" Krissy's voice was layered with passion and her breath was coming in hard gasps. "I didn't-"

They both heard the next crash, the grating of rock on rock.

"Charlie? Krissy?" The voice shouted from outside the cave.

Charlie got off of Krissy."Fix your clothes." She hissed. "Dean?"

"Just hang tight, we're getting you out of there."

"Thanks." Krissy whispered, her lips moist against Charlie's ear. "I think I've been playing for the wrong team."


End file.
